KH: Naruto: FB: Bleach: FFX:
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Kyoto High is a new school and almost everyone is going! Paring: SasuaNaru, RikuSora, YukiTohru, ToshiMomo, IchiRukia, and anything you like! just message me the couple you want me to pare! if i like the paring!


'Person talking to us in their head'

'_Person talking to us in their head'_

'_Someone's thoughts'_

"Someone talking"

"**Someone yelling"**

"_Someone whispering"_

**Sora's POV**

"**Come on, Sora! We're going to be late for your first day, of a new school!"**

"**Sorry, Riku! I'm coming, hold on!"**

'_Hi there! For those of you that don't know by now I am Sora, and this guy next to me is Riku! My very best friend! We have known each other since we were 4! But now we are 16, well I am anyway, he is 17, and I've had feeling for Riku since we were about 10, when we first found out what a papou frit dose if you share it with someone special. We have been living in Destiny Island, but we are now going to Kyoto for the rest of our educations. It was our mothers who made the choice to send us there, but if Riku is coming too then I don't mind going! It's an all boys school and it just opened about 3 months ago, there are dorms and I share a room with Riku! I'm not really sure if it's a good or bad thing. Well we got on a plane yesterday and today is our first day along with many others some we know and some we don't, like Roxas, Axel, Cloud, Leon, and Tidus! Well I wonder what this new change will bring?!"_

"Finally! You take way too long Sora!"

"Sorry, Riku…I was getting rid of something…" '_Stupid wet dreams!'_

"What things?'

'um…**nothing!"**

"If it's nothing why are you blushing like crazy?"

"**Sh-SHUT UP!" **

Sora ran ahead of Riku, but Riku could keep up. It went like that till Sora accidentally ran into a golden blond. Sending Sora to the floor, but before he hit, Riku caught him. "Sorry!" Sora said as the blond boy turned to face him saying "N-no it's ok. Don't hurt anyways." Once he was facing them, they stared at his shiny blue eyes. "Hi I'm Naruto, just started here with my friend." His hand reached toward Sora and Sora shook it. "Sora, hi! And this guy over here is Riku, my best friend!" "Hi" Riku said. The blond stepped aside and a person with jet black hair, and shadow colored eyes could be finally seen. "This is Sasuke, he is _my_ best friend!" The only response from the dark haired boy was a barely said 'Hn'. "Don't mind him, he had that stick up his ass since his parents died, and since I had no parents either we became best friends!"

Sora and Riku stared at him like he had two heads both thinking _"did he just say he had no parents?!"_ Naruto noticed this and said "well if you're wondering how, I lost them when I was born and Sasuke's brother killed his own family."

Now both boys were staring at the blond like he had just died and came back. Then Naruto quickly added "Its ok we got over it, I am 16 now so I had time to get over it. While Sasuke had 8 years to get over it," Sasuke then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from any more. And then Naruto said 'bye' and headed to the school with Sasuke.

Sora and Riku took a few minutes to recover from utter shock then began walking again talking about the over exited blond they just meet, and yet knew some of his and his creepy friends childhood. And after 7 more minutes the reached the school gate, where they saw Roxas and Axel waiting for them with Tidus, Cloud and Leon. "Hey guys! You ready?" asked an energized Sora. "Yeah let's go." They walked to homeroom witch Sora, Cloud, and Roxas all had homeroom 210 while Riku, Axel, and Leon were in room 205.

Later when the starting bell rang, Sora found out he had homeroom with Naruto too, he also found out they had Math, Art, PE, and Lunch together, while Sora had Science with Roxas (by the way Roxas is his brother) and Cloud, along with Lunch and English.

Sora smiled when the bell rang, he bolted out of the room saying his good byes to his friends. Sora knew that next period he had, had Riku in it. Once he got there he meet up with Riku, Sasuke, Naruto, and a bunch of Naruto's friends Kyo (Fruits Basket) Yuki (FB) Momiji (FB) Haru (FB) Ichigo (Bleach) Toshiro (Bleach) Gohan (DBZ) Ritsuka (Loveless) and Kiba (Naruto).

Their first class was PE. The teacher was Goku (DBZ)! What luck did they have! The other PE teacher was Gai and god help who ever has him! Well after PE the whole day went by great, till they found out that the school next to theirs was an all girls private school, and when the day was about to come to an end…the schools combined, in the back yard of the schools!

Let's just say Cloud, Leon, Sasuke, Riku, and Yuki were all attacked. Till Sora and Naruto pushed all the screaming girls away, mostly for Riku and Sasuke, but boy were the others thankful. Then an announcement came on _**"Hello students of Mizu and Kyoto high! This is an announcement to say that every week we are hosting a party were the two schools will combine so please find a date by this Saturday and attend the party. Thank you! You are all dismissed!"**_

Some boys yelled in happiness while some groaned in dismay. In the other school the girls are Tifa (FF8) Aerith (FF8) Tohru (FB) Rin (FB) Videl (DBZ) Kairi (KH) Naminae (KH) Rukia (Bleach) Momo (Bleach) Yuiko (loveless) Akemi, and Kano.

Boy was this getting interesting!

Teachers:

Math: Yuna (FF10)

Science: Stewie (Family Guy) baby Stewie

English: Yuki (Gravitation)

Social Studies: Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)

Reading: Pain (FFXII)

PE: Goku (DBZ) Gai (Naruto)

Art: Soubi (Loveless) Kio (Loveless)

Music: Shuich (Gravitation)

Spanish: Iruka (Naruto)

French: Kakashi (Naruto)

**Sora****: ****Roxas:**

**A-Day****B-Day****A-Day****B-Day**

1. PE 1. Science 1. Math 1. Science

2. Social Studies2. English 2. Art 2. English

3. Math 3. Art 3. Spanish 3. Math

4. Music 4. Math 4. PE 4. Social Studies

5. Lunch 5. Lunch 5. Lunch 5. Lunch

6. English 6. Social Studies6. English 6. Music

7. Science 7. PE 7. Science 7. Reading

8. Reading 8. Spanish 8. Social studies8. PE

**Riku:****Naruto:**

**A-Day****B-Day****A-Day****B-Day**

1. PE 1. Math 1. PE 1. Science

2. Social Studies2. Spanish 2. English 2. Social Studies

3. Math 3. Art 3. Math 3. Art

4. English 4. Science 4. Social Studies4. Math

5. Lunch 5. Lunch 5. Lunch 5. Lunch

6. Science 6. Social Studies6. Music 6. Spanish

7. Music 7. PE 7. Science 7. PE

8. Reading 8. English 8. Reading 8. English


End file.
